Dioses guardianes
by Alexandrina Romanov
Summary: Por decreto de las moiras, a cada dios se le asignó un santo a custodiar. Esperemos que todo resulte bien, después de todo echando a perder se aprende, ¿no?
1. Las moiras

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Desde siempre he querido escribir un fanfic de Saint Seiya pero hasta ahora me atrevo a hacerlo, espero que les guste. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, crítica constructiva o comentario los review son bienvenidos.

Carpe noctem.

* * *

Aunque todos creían que las moiras tenían un aspecto aborrecible, la verdad era que no lo eran. Por el contrario, eran absolutamente hermosas. La primera, Cloto, era rubia y tenía un aspecto adorable y casi infantil. La segunda, Láquesis, era pelirroja y parecía estar en el pico de la vida. Mientras que la tercera, Átropos, era pelinegra y su belleza era madura. La única de ellas que tenía los ojos abiertos era la Laquesis, quien a su vez era la única que podía contemplar el presente.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer, hermanas? —dijo la pelirroja.

Athena les había encomendado encontrar el castigo justo hacia sus congéneres por cómo habían torturado a sus santos.

—¿Clo? —le preguntó a su hermana más joven.

La rubia asintió, tomó una fotografía de todos los santos y abrió los ojos. Se concentró y observó cosas que solo ella podía ver, luego de un rato en absoluto silencio sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y estas empezaron a caer.

—¡Pobrecitos míos! ¡Han sufrido tanto! — murmuró la rubia.

Ese no era un punto de partida muy alentador. Su hermana era la más inmisericorde de ellas y eso no les ayudaba. Entre mayor fuera el crimen, mayor era el castigo.

—¿Atty?

La pelinegra caminó hacia un cuenco con agua que usaba para enfocar sus visiones. Abrió los ojos y contempló lo que el futuro deparaba a esos pobres santos. Luego retrocedió con horror.

—¿Qué viste? —demandó la pelirroja.

—Tanto dolor… cuando se sufre tanto dolor las personas se endurecen y atacan a los que más aman en un esfuerzo por protegerse a sí mismos —la pelinegra negó con la cabeza y se recompuso— no les vaticino una vida muy larga y mucho menos feliz.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarles? —preguntó Cloto.

—Sabes que no podemos intervenir, Clo.

—Nosotras no, pero ellos sí.

* * *

Los dioses del panteón estaban sentados en sus respectivos tronos, cada uno de ellos temiendo el tipo de castigo que les sería impuesto. Todos ellos sabrían que no sería agradable porque las moiras eran conocidas por muchas cosas, pero no por su misericordia. Al final Cloto se aclaró la garganta y usando su voz infantil con un tono solemne dijo:

—Se les dijo en una ocasión que no debían intervenir en la vida de los mortales. Podían sugerirles, ofrecerles, aconsejarlos, pero no poseerlos ni causarles perjurio directamente.

Todos se tensaron como si hubieran recibido un golpe. Átropos se adelantó y tiñó su voz con pura indignación.

—Ahora sus acciones hicieron que los inocentes sangraran y deben pagar por ello.

Laquesis se aclaró la garganta.

—Como eso no ha pasado… todavía. Tienen dos opciones. La primera es esperar a que eso ocurra y recibir su castigo.

—¿Cuál es la otra? —preguntó Zeus.

—Arreglar el desastre que ustedes armaron antes que eso desencadene un fatídico resultado.

A partir de ahí todos empezaron a discutir que podían hacer y como lo harían. Al final Zeus impuso orden.

—La vida de los mortales es demasiado corta y sus vidas concluirán antes de que nos pongamos de acuerdo. Cada uno de nosotros le será asignado un caballero y cada uno de nosotros velará por este. La elección será aleatoria. No se permiten cambios ni cosas drásticas ¿Ha quedado claro?

Algunos mostraron inconformidad, pero al final asintieron y Zeus destelló una copa para que cada uno de ellos sacara un papel.

Mientras veía a los dioses sacar papeleta tras papeleta temió el nuevo temporal que les caería a sus incautos santos. No debió haber dicho nada. Después de todo, cada vez que un dios trataba de arreglar el designio de un mortal empeoraba las cosas.

Esa era una regla para la que no había encontrado excepción.


	2. Hades

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Aquí va un nuevo cap, espero les guste. No los entretengo mucho aquí, porque hay una nota al final. Sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Este cap está dedicado a Hija del verano, Jabed y Tankar856, muchísimas gracias a los tres por sus comentarios, son muy amables.

Dicho esto, ¡A leer!

* * *

Si le hubieran dicho que su ejército, uno de los más poderosos del Olimpo, se vería reducido a conflictos infantiles, Athena se habría reído. Ahora no le encontraba tanta gracia. En ese momento todos estaban cenando en su recinto y ella sentía ganas de hacer muchas cosas pero comer no se contaba entre ellas.

Solían pelearse por todo y ella deseó que dejaran de hacerlo. Shion le había tomado la palabra y se las había arreglado, no sabía cómo, para que se comportaran. El silencio en ese momento era tan opresivo que hasta le costaba respirar.

En ese instante sintió el cosmo de Hades. Este estaba ocultando su presencia a tal punto que solo otro dios lo reconocería. Sintió el remordimiento carcomerla, si ella no hubiera exigido una compensación, sus santos no tendrían que enfrentarse a tener dioses custodiándolos con la intención de ayudar.

Hades estaba recargado contra una de las columnas viendo a los santos de forma inexpresiva, debió sentir su mirada porque volteó a verla y le envió un mensaje por cosmo "No le haré daño, tienes mi palabra". Se permitió relajarse solo un poco. Hades podía ser infame por muchas razones pero hasta ella reconocía que el dios era honorable hasta la médula, si daba su palabra la mantendría a cualquier costo.

Hades miraba a los caballeros y sus relaciones. Recibiendo en sus recintos miles de humanos cada día, le gustaba pensar que tenía una perspectiva única de la naturaleza humana.

Había furia, dolor y traición entre ellos, pero por encima de todo había odio hacia sí mismos. Y ese tipo de odio tenía la cualidad de retorcer a una persona hasta dejarla irreconocible.

Centró su mirada en el caballero que le había sido asignado, Mu de Aries. El más tranquilo de todos ellos. Pero tenía una mirada de ¿impotencia? No se había tomado la molestia de conocer más a fondo al caballero durante la guerra, pero suponía que siendo reconocido como el pacifista del santuario, no se sentiría bien con sus compañeros a punto de matarse entre ellos.

* * *

Quien conociera a Mu, pensaría que él tenía todo bajo control. Craso Error. A diferencia de todos sus compañeros no tenía ningún problema con el haber sido asesinado y resucitado. Era un efecto secundario el que lo molestaba sobremanera.

El curaba las armaduras y las personas por vocación. La sensación de dar una parte de ti, la mejor parte de ti, para ayudar a alguien más era impresionante. Mientras que otros vivían por la adrenalina, él vivía por y para eso. Y ahora no podía.

Lo había intentado todo. Todo. Pero no podía reparar armaduras y mucho menos curar a la gente. Y eso podía con él. Si al menos pudiera ayudar a sus compañeros de armas de otras formas…

Pero tampoco. Parecía haber perdido la habilidad de animar a la gente y calmar las disputas entre sus compañeros junto con sus poderes. En otra situación habría acudido a Shaka quien tenía un conocimiento más profundo de ese tipo de cosas, pero el parecía estar batallando con sus propios demonios. Y como Hipócrates había dicho, y su maestro había recalcado en muchas ocasiones, si no puedes ayudar, no hagas daño tampoco.

También podría preguntarle a Camus, quien no era lo bastante cercano a él para molestarse sobremanera si no encontraba nada útil; pero el parecía estar en otro lugar la mayoría del tiempo, el resto estaba defendiéndose de los ataques de Milo, los cuales si su empatía no le fallaba eran mitad furia, mitad preocupación por el estado ausente del caballero de los hielos. Además si comparaba el trauma que Aioros seguramente estaba viviendo, o el arrepentimiento de Shura, o la impotencia de Aioria, los problemas que los gemelos tenían, bueno, lo suyo no era nada.

En cuanto terminó la desastrosa cena, fue a su templo con prisa. Tanta tensión estaba oscureciendo su ánimo.

Además conociendo la hospitalidad japonesa, con su suerte, Athena-sama los invitaría a tomar un trago antes de irse. Y si sobrios y coaccionados por el patriarca, nadie se atrevía a hablar porque sabían lo fácil que la violencia escalaba entre ellos… con bebidas espirituosas de por medio terminarían desatando una guerra. Y cuando la dichosa guerra se desatara él prefería estar durmiendo en su cama, gracias.

No le apetecía en lo más mínimo terminar castigado. De forma retorcida se sentía agradecido que el patriarca castigara a los santos por sus peleas curándose como personas normales sin que acudieran a él por ayuda. No quería tener que explicarle su pequeño problema al patriarca. Estaba casi seguro que él no le diría nada, pero lo miraría con compasión, y eso no lo soportaría. Y era mejor que se preocupara de quienes más lo necesitaban. Y ese no era él.

Cuando pasó por Tauro recordó con cierta diversión, muy oscura por cierto, que el pobre caballero había tenido que contentarse con solo comer ensalada de lechuga para no tener que pedirle a los demás caballeros que le pasaran cosas. Y el hombre adoraba la comida con todo su ser… y odiaba la lechuga.

Seguía sin entender del todo porque no hablaba. Si bien él no era especialmente cercano a los demás caballeros, con la clara excepción de su persona, juraría que todos le tenían mucho aprecio.

Mientras cavilaba tomaba una taza de té. Recordó que Alde se lo había regalado un par de días después de su resurrección. Y que le había parecido levemente entrañable el que el caballero de Tauro hubiera notado ese detalle nimio que no mucha gente conocía de él. Su absoluto desprecio a la bergamota. Pese a que era una buena mezcla, de hecho había reemplazado a su té preferido por el, bien hubiera podido tener bergamota. Las cosas que él solía amar y encontraba agradables y reconfortantes se le hacían insípidas ahora.

En ese momento sintió una oleada de arrepentimiento. Decidió arriesgarse y devolverse a rescatar a su amigo. Iba subiendo las escaleras hacia Tauro cuando sintió un cosmo frío y amenazador. Le sonaba de alguna parte pero no podía decir a ciencia cierta de quien o por qué.

Escuchó algo romperse. Al principio pensó que podría ser un plato, pero era más fuerte y profundo. Rocas. Aunque su cuerpo aún seguía débil se teletransportó a donde había oído el ruido.

Cuando llegó a su destino su visión se emborronó y sintió mareo recorrerlo, logró apoyarse en una columna. De milagro el cosmo amenazador había desaparecido y no había optado por el camino valiente de enfrentarse a él. Si lo hubiera hecho habría sido golpeado sin misericordia.

En cuanto sus piernas se sentían lo bastante estables para sostenerlo y su visión se aclaró vio a Aldebarán.

Inconsciente.

Tirado en el suelo.

Sangrando.

Se acercó a él con cuidado, con temor a que sus piernas le fallaran y le cayera encima haciéndole más daño. Usando el poco cosmo que le quedaba, trató de dilucidar qué tan serias eran las heridas. Por primera vez desde que había sido resucitado sintió puro y verdadero miedo. Alde estaba al borde de la muerte. ¡Y salvo que Shaka estuviera haciendo sondeos por el santuario buscando amenazas o en un profundo estado de meditación, dudaba que alguien escuchara su pedido de auxilio!

En ese momento no lo pensó. Solo tocó a Aldebarán y sintió fuego recorrerlo, como si todas y cada una de las veces que había invocado su cosmo con el propósito de curar hubieran atendido y acudido en simultaneo. Vio ante sus ojos las heridas de Alde cerrarse como si nunca hubiera existido en primer lugar.

Luego de haber hecho eso, sintió el agotamiento recorrerlo. Si estuviera en su templo ya estaría en su cama y ninguna de las peleas de sus compañeros podría despertarlo… y en ese instante tanto el templo, como la cama eran opcionales. Sus rodillas le fallaron y cayó a un lado de Alde, luego se acostó. No sabía si habían sido minutos y horas pero escuchó el susurró ronco de su amigo.

—¿Mu?

—¿Qué pasa Alde?

—Viniste a apagar el incendio.

—¿Cuál incendio?

—El que Aioria provocó por accidente.

—¿Qué…?

Al final logró sonsacarle más o menos lo que había pasado luego de que él se fuera. El cómo habían pasado de cantar Boogie Wonderland, a causar un incendio y que Camus se hubiera enojado tanto que les hubiera dicho que se las arreglaran por su cuenta, escapaba a su comprensión.

Pero por primera vez en su vida, en esta vida al menos, dejó de preocuparse por ese lío, y cómo iban a arreglarlo, y se echó a reír con tanta fuerza que las costillas le dolieron.

* * *

Athena sintió la perturbación en el cosmo de Aldebaran y se teletransportó hasta él. Casi le dio un infarto y cuando iba a acercarse vio a Hades trepado en una columna muy campante como si ver a un caballero medio muerto no fuera algo fuera de lo cotidiano. Aunque bueno, era el dios de la muerte después de todo.

Acercándose a su caballero, vio a Mu llegar y cuando iba a acercarse a ayudarle Hades hizo un gesto para que se detuviera. ¡Debió haber sabido que su tío estaba involucrado! Y ella no podía ayudar a Mu.

Un instante después, el caballero despertó y se acercó a curar al caballero. Para su sorpresa, había usado más poder del que creyó que Mu sería capaz de usar.

—¿En serio tenías que hacer eso, Hades? ¡Casi lo matas! Tal vez para ti no sea nada, pero los mortales no aprecian la muerte.

—Como tampoco la vida —Hades le dio la espalda y empezó a desvanecerse, pero antes de hacerlo completamente agregó— por cierto, prometí no lastimar al caballero de Aries, no a los demás.

* * *

Por si no lo puse lo que pasaba por mi cabeza de forma comprensible, Hades sabía que Mu había "perdido" sus poderes y comprendía el porqué (al ser el dios del inframundo, asumo yo que algo de naturaleza humana debe entender ¿cierto?), su forma de compensar el daño es mostrándole lo que estaba haciendo mal… y que aprendiera a valorar la vida de paso.

Imagino a Mu como el caballero que acepta la vida como viene y no guarda rencor a sus compañeros ni a sí mismo. Pero también al ser alguien que tenía metas muy claras en la vida, que por cierto llegaban hasta morir por Athena, no sabría qué hacer con la vida que tiene ahora. La determinación que tenía ya no existe porque no tiene ningún propósito, solo se resignó a vivir. Y como mostraron muchas veces, es la determinación del caballero lo que lo hace poderoso. Así que al sentir emociones de lleno nuevamente y la determinación de no perder a su amigo pudo volver a acceder a sus poderes.

Por cierto, estoy pensando en hacer un pequeño juego, ¿Quién creen que es el siguiente dios? Pónganlo en comentarios y la primera persona en adivinar puede escoger un personaje y yo escribiré una viñeta sobre este, si es romántica o solo de amistad, lo dejaré a criterio del ganador.


	3. Afrodita

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? No los entretengo mucho porque al final hay una pequeña nota. Sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Dicho esto, este capitulo está dedicado a Lady Verseau, gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste. Los review se agradecen un montón.

* * *

Todos los dioses pensaban que ella se sentía decepcionada por el caballero que le había sido asignado. Todos, excepto Hefesto. Si algo adoraba más que cuidar hombres guapos era un buen reto. Y vaya que lo era.

Si no conociera a todos los caballeros dorados de Athena, cualquiera pensaría que habían sido bendecidos por ella. Todos ellos eran atractivos a su propia manera, la belleza exótica y fría de Camus, la cálida y apasionada de Milo, la dual de los gemelos, la demasiado hermosa que dolía de Aphrodite, el atractivo crudo de Death Mask… con una notoria excepción.

Aldebarán.

El pobre hombre tenía un rostro que solo una madre podría amar. Era demasiado tosco para el gusto de cualquiera. Pero tenía un corazón tan grande que compensaba todas sus fallas. Solo que la mayoría lo pasaba por alto.

Se destelló al templo de Aldebarán y rebuscó entre sus cosas. Encontró una cajita con recuerdos diversos. Conchas de mar, chucherías, folletos de festivales y una fotografía de una hermosa mujer con el pelo caoba violáceo oscuro y con un niño en sus brazos. El niño era adorable, tendría entre cuatro y cinco años, tenía el mismo color de piel que la mujer y los ojos de un tono azul vibrante, pero tenía un color de cabello rubio platino.

La esquina de la foto estaba rotulado con una caligrafía elegante aunque casi desvanecida. Alessandra y Thiago, 4 años.

En ese momento supo que hacer.

Afrodita sonrió, solo tenía que tener algo de paciencia… y tomar lecciones de estilismo humano. Por el momento se conformaría con disfrutar la gastronomía brasileña a costa de las reservas de comida del caballero.

* * *

Aldebarán tenía fama de distraído. Y él admitía en ocasiones que sí lo era. Pero podría jurar por Athena que la alacena había estado llena esa mañana. Pero ahora estaba vacía. No quedaba ni comida en lata.

Escuchó pasos atravesar su templo y vio una de las amazonas caminar por allí. Shaina de Ofiuco. En opinión de la mayoría, Shaina era demasiado temperamental para el gusto de cualquiera, pero a Aldebarán su _sangue quente_ le parecía muy atractiva. Aunque obviamente ella no estaba atraída en lo más mínimo por él. Ya ni se molestaba en engañarse. De todos los caballeros dorados él era el menos deseable de la lista.

—¿Pasa algo, caballero de Tauro? —preguntó la mujer en su habitual tono parco.

—Olvidé comprar comida, tendré que bajar a Rodoiro —dijo tratando de sonar lo más suave posible y agradeciendo su piel oscura por no delatarlo.

Ella lo vio y no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pensando pero le tendió un paquete.

—Marin nos preparó ensalada a todas las amazonas. Yo ya comí, puede comer antes de bajar a comprar víveres.

La tomó y agradeció a la amazona, ella se fue y él comió la ensalada. Trató de no hacer muecas por el sabor. Su madre, dulce y amorosa, le habría dado una paliza por ser desagradecido con la comida.

Cuando acabó, fue al mercado en Rodoiro. Rebuscó en todos los puestos, pero no encontró la_ malagueta_ para la _moqueca_; Europa le dijo que habían abierto un nuevo centro comercial y que allí se conseguían cosas de otros países.

Entró en el centro comercial acompañado por Europa y todos los que estaban allí se apartaron como si tuvieran miedo. Le molestaba, pero a esas alturas debía estar acostumbrado. Mientras miraba de refilón la plazoleta de cafés para buscar alguna chuchería que le gustaría a Europa en agradecimiento por acompañarlo, se estrelló con una chica sin darse cuenta.

La sujetó para evitar que se cayera y casi se cayó él de la impresión. Esa mujer era la más hermosa que él hubiera visto en su vida. Era alta, quizás mediría metro noventa, rubia y con un rostro diseñado para dejar a los hombres de rodillas. Usaba un vaporoso vestido blanco muy bonito pero que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Aldebarán de disculpo y la chica sonrió.

—No te preocupes, eso nos puede pasar a todos. Soy Venus.

—Aldebarán.

Hablaron de cosas varias y Aldebarán le preguntó que hacía en Rodoiro, al ser tan pequeño podría jurar que conocía si no a todos, a la mayoría.

—Estoy ayudando a un amigo. ¿Quieres ir a mi tienda?

Por cortesía, Aldebarán la siguió. Llegaron a un local en el que había un séquito de estilistas y peluqueros, se veía como un lugar del que Aphrodite disfrutaría. Cuando entraron, todos voltearon a mirarlo, la mayoría con diversos grados de horror.

—¿Quieres un cambio de look?

Se negó. Y ella hizo un puchero y luego Europa se le unió. Ya había aceptado hacía mucho que nada que hiciera lo volvería más atractivo, pero no podía resistirse a sus caritas. Venus sonrió y lo arrastró a uno de los sillones, luego llamó a varios chicos que cuchichearon y hablaron entre ellos. Luego lo miraron de una forma tan analítica que sintió miedo. Un inofensivo cambio de look no era tan malo, ¿Verdad?

Estaba equivocado.

Luego de tres horas en las que fue toqueteado, manoseado y halado, en la que le aplicaron más cosas de las que se había echado en su vida y le dieron un guardarropa entero, lo dejaron marchar. Venus solo había sonreído, le había dado un beso en la mejilla y le había dicho que lo considerara el regalo de una buena amiga negándose a recibir un pago.

Salió y al fin pudo ir a comprar su malagueta acompañado por Europa. Lo único que podía decir era que las mujeres de la tienda estaban locas. Muchas de ellas lo habían mirado con diversos grados de aprecio y algunas incluso habían hablado demasiado amablemente con él. Europa solo se había reído y se había encogido de hombros ante su horror.

Mientras esperaba su turno para pagar, vio a Europa a lado de un hombre alto, rubio y relativamente atractivo. Frunció el ceño buscando a la chica y al bajar la mirada vio a la chica junto a él. El hombre rubio y atractivo…

Era él.

¿En nombre de Athena, qué había hecho Venus con él?

Fue a buscar a Venus y no pudo encontrarla. Mientras regresaba al santuario, tenía ganas de robar una de las carpas y cubrirse con ella de lo intrusivas que eran las miradas que la gente le dirigía. Si a Camus o Shaka los miraban así cuando caminaban por la calle, podía entender su desprecio por mezclarse con la gente.

Al llegar a su templo dejó sus cosas y encontró una nota de una de las doncellas en la que el patriarca los llamaba a cenar. A todos. _Porra_. Viendo la hora, ni tiempo le quedaba para prepararse un bocadillo. Se puso la armadura y echó a correr hasta el templo del patriarca.

Todos ya estaban en la mesa charlando en grupitos y comiendo. Cuando entró al salón hubo un silencio sepulcral. Escaneó buscando algún enemigo o algo que lo justificara pero no lo encontró. Ya estaba considerando seriamente devolverse cuando vio a Athena-sama sonreír con algo que parecía alivio mientras señalaba el puesto que usualmente ocupaba.

Se sentó tratando de ignorar las miradas que le dirigían.

—Te sienta bien el cambio, Aldebarán. —dijo Athena.

—Gracias, Athena-sama, una amiga me arregló.

—¿Amiga? Tío, no sabía que tenías una amiga, ¡Cuenta! —dijo Aioria.

No supo si sentirse ofendido por el tono tan sorprendido de su colega.

—Su nombre es Venus, la conocí hoy. —dijo sintiendo la sangre agolparse en su cara.

Athena-sama asintió y sonrió.

—Creo que sé a quién te refieres. Me alegra que se hayan hecho amigos.

Luego de eso, ella desvió la conversación a otros derroteros.

Las siguientes semanas fueron confusas. La gente murmuraba mucho a sus espaldas y les había tomado bastante tiempo acostumbrarse a su nuevo aspecto. Y a él le estaba tomando mucho tiempo acostumbrarse a la atención que atraía.

Cuando había sido un niño, su pelo había sido lo que la gente llamaba rubio bebé. Pero como la mayoría de latinos, cuando creció su tono se volvió oscuro. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que volver a tener el tono de su infancia haría que lo consideraran atractivo?

Parte de si, se sentía halagado con la atención, pero parte de si quería volver a su antiguo aspecto. Estaba pensando los pros y los contras de su aspecto cuando vio a las amazonas entrenar. Shaina y una aprendiz estaban practicando, Shaina estaba masacrando a la pobre aprendiz.

La vio despedir a la chica y luego la había vio sacar un higo y cortarlo para comérselo. Habría jurado que ella odiaba la fruta, pero parecía que no. Ella pareció notar su mirada porque volteó a mirarlo.

—Buenas tardes, caballero de Tauro.

El asintió y quiso poder ver a través de la máscara, ¿Cuál sería su gesto? ¿Indiferente? ¿Sorprendido?

—Amazona de Ofiuco, no sabía que le gustaran los higos.

Mientras lo decía quería golpear su cabeza contra el muro por idiota. No necesitaba a Milo para saber que había sonado muy acosador.

—La verdad no, pero es lo único que tenía en la alacena.

Recordó que ella había ido a una misión casi dos semanas atrás y que ese día debería ser el de su regreso. Como todos los caballeros, salvo Camus por obvias razones, cuando iban de misión regalaban su comida o acababan con ella por temor a que la misión se alargara y la comida se echara a perder.

—¿Quieres ir a comer a mi templo? Preparé _feijoada_.

Durante un buen momento temió haber sido demasiado atrevido, pero ella se encogió de hombros y murmuró.

—Suena bien.

* * *

Athena vio a Afrodita hacer una pequeña danza de la victoria al ver a Aldebarán y a Shaina ir rumbo a Tauro. Estaba dispuesta a intervenir si Afrodita hacía alguno de sus trucos que la hacía tristemente célebre, como influir en los sentimientos de la gente, por ejemplo.

Pero para su sorpresa, salvo el cambio drástico de look no había hecho nada más que observar cada vez más desesperada a Aldebarán. Hasta que los había visto interactuar, cosa que la había puesto nerviosa y luego muy feliz.

—Son tan adorables, aunque un poco negados ¿No te parece? —le dijo Afrodita.

Athena no pudo hacer otra cosa que estar de acuerdo.

* * *

Aclaraciones varias:

~sangue quente: sangre caliente

~Recuerdo a la chica que le dio la flor a Aldebarán pero no sabía cómo se llamaba; parece que no le dieron nombre, pero mucha gente en el fandom la llama Europa así que le deje ese nombre.

~malagueta: es una especie de pimienta dulce.

~moqueca: es un cocido de pescado elaborado con cebolla, chile, tomate, hojas de cilantro y malagueta, todo ello elaborado con aceite de palma y leche de coco.

~porra: improperio.

~Feijoada: es uno de los platos típicos de la cocina brasileña y de la gastronomía de Portugal. Sus ingredientes básicos son los frijoles y la carne de cerdo en salazón. Se suele presentar acompañada de arroz y naranjas.

~No sé en los demás países, pero en el mío al menos, mucha gente nace con el pelo color rubio, pero al crecer se oscurece hasta quedar castaño oscuro o negro.

~Como Afrodita es la diosa del amor y la belleza, pensé que en su opinión ella consideraría que el necesitaba ambas cosas. Por eso ella, usando el nombre de Venus, cambió su aspecto. Y eso le dio un poco de confianza para hablar con la chica que le gusta.

~Escogí a Shaina, porque vi que en un spin-off son padres adoptivos de una niña y quede ¡¿WTF?! Pero luego de pensarlo bastante me di cuenta que harían una pareja entrañable a su propia manera.

~Siempre creí que Aldebarán era como estaba en el anime, pero por casualidades de la vida vi el manga me di cuenta que había vivido engañada, el Aldebarán del manga es rubio, de ojos azules y muy atractivo. ¿A alguien le pasó lo mismo?

~Por si acaso, voy a advertir dos cosas, puede que haya twincest y habrá yaoi. El que avisa no es traidor.

~¿Quién creen que será el siguiente dios? Espero sus apuestas.


	4. Hermes

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Como hoy es el cumpleaños de los gemelos, he decidido publicar su cap para celebrarlo. Este cap está dedicado a Lady Verseau, gracias por tu comentario y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, ahora sé que casi todos son rubios pero en su momento fue muy triste, me sentí engañada; y si, tienes razón, voy por orden zodiacal porque es mas divertido así, aunque los mellizos olímpicos los tengo reservados para algo diferente ;).

Dicho esto, sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, el crédito de lo demás va a sus respectivos dueños. Los review se agradecen un montón y espero sus apuestas.

¡Carpe noctem!

* * *

Debía admitir que no tener que ayudar a una persona si no a dos, era una sorpresa. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Una orden era una orden y viendo las posibilidades no había salido tan mal librado. Además no valía la pena usar ese limitado margen de tolerancia de los demás dioses en su beneficio para pelear por eso, prefería usarlo en cosas más divertidas como juguetear con Afrodita. Y si la mirada de Iris decía algo, le iba a dar una paliza si abría la boca.

Sabiamente se quedó callado.

Lo primero que hizo fue destellarse al santuario y observar a los gemelos. El templo parecía estar dividido, no había ninguna línea divisoria como tal, pero la mitad de la sala tenía libros y la otra tenía reliquias diversas, la mitad de la alacena tenía comida saludable y la otra mitad chucherías. Y estaba francamente sorprendido que a pesar de vivir en el mismo templo y se la pasaban buena parte del día en él, ellos nunca se cruzaban.

En los casi dos meses que llevaba observándolos no habían intercambiado ni una sola palabra ni coincidido en ninguno de los lugares del templo. Y dado que el templo estaba diseñado para una sola persona, eso tenía su mérito. Ciertamente ninguno se acercaba a la habitación del otro, ni de broma.

Al entrar a las habitaciones de los caballeros, quedó aún más sorprendido. La habitación de Saga era la más grande y estaba bien decorada, pero lo que llamó su atención eran las marcas en la pared.

Al principio no las había notado y luego había creído que eran parte de la decoración hasta que las había visto en detalle. Las líneas tenían el tamaño de su meñique y habían sido hechas con diversos materiales, crayones, lápices, lapiceros, pintura y había algunas cuantas que habían sido hechas con sangre. Las más antiguas tenían décadas y las más nuevas solo días.

Sabía que Saga las usaba para marcar algo, pero no sabía que. Cada noche, antes de dormir, él se obligaba a recorrer con la mirada todas y cada una de las marcas y se echaba a llorar. Y cualquiera que fuera la cosa que hubiera ocasionado eso, se producía con mucha frecuencia porque había tantas marcas que cubrían la habitación casi por completo y podían pasar fácilmente por estampado de pared.

La habitación de Kanon era lo opuesto. En primer lugar parecía más un trastero que una habitación de por sí. No tenía ni un tercio del tamaño de la de Saga y no tenía ni una sola ventana, no estaba pintada y era bastante espartana. Y cuando decía espartana se refería a solo había una esterilla de entrenamiento y una silla destartalada con un escritorio desvencijado.

En la silla se encontraba su ropa pulcramente doblada, que no era mucha para empezar, y en el escritorio una máscara de hierro. No había ningún tipo de pertenencias personales. Si Kanon empacaba su ropa y se iba, cualquiera que viniera pensaría que la habitación no había sido usada en años.

Los siguió una vez a una cena con Athena y pudo entenderlo: ese par eran como Apolo y Artemisa. Y eso jodía las cosas un poco. Pero al menos sabía por dónde podía empezar e iba a necesitar un poco de ayuda de su adoradísima Hécate.

* * *

Llevaban dos meses sin hablar el uno con el otro. Y eso lo molestaba lo indecible. Pero era la mejor alternativa ya que le estaba cogiendo fastidio a andarse haciendo curaciones. Ya estaba al borde de la desesperación. Quería a Kanon de vuelta, maldita sea.

Estaba sopesando seriamente romper su paz fría cuando encontró una botella de su champagne favorito y tenía una palabra garabateada a un lado.

_Pax._

¿Era eso lo que quería decir? ¿O sería una broma? Trató de aplastar en la medida de lo posible su esperanza de que las cosas entre ellos se arreglaran. Vio de refilón a Kanon en dirección a la biblioteca y lo llamó.

—Kanon, ¿Quieres? —dijo mientras señalaba la botella.

Kanon lo miró con cierto grado de desconfianza, pero luego de un buen rato en el que Saga había considerado decirle que dado que él se la había dado no debería verse tan desconfiado, asintió. Sirvió una copa para sí y otra para su hermano. Una copa, se convirtió en dos, y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban por acabar la botella.

Conversaron de cosas muy inocuas como el clima, estaciones, las trastadas de Milo en las que para sorpresa de todos Mu había participado y el cambio de aspecto de Aldebarán. No sabía cuanta sangre les quedaba entre tanto alcohol porque terminaron apostando si Alde y Shaina tenían algo. Cuando ya solo tenían alcohol en las venas, solo podían dejar escapar frases ininteligibles y sin sentido, decidieron que lo mejor era ir a dormir. Como la habitación de Saga quedaba más cerca, se arrastró hacia su habitación y llevó a Kanon consigo. La coordinación no les dio para mucho, por lo que quedaron tendidos en el suelo, con la cómoda cama a un par de metros de distancia.

Estaba seguro que al día siguiente se iba a arrepentir de haberse bebido media botella Jeroboam de Chardonnay.

—¿Qué significan esas marcas? —escuchó murmurar a Kanon.

Saga se tensó como si hubiera recibido un golpe y la mitad del alcohol en su sangre se evaporó.

—¿Saga?

Las palabras pugnaban por salir de su garganta, pero se obligó a no decir nada. La tentativa le duró como tres minutos porque aunque usó toda su fuerza de voluntad en callarse, las palabras salieron de su boca.

—Significan todas y cada una de las veces que quise abrazarte y consolarte… y no pude.

Kanon sabía que había bebido mucho más de lo aconsejable, pero él tenía una resistencia mucho mayor que la de su hermano. Había tenido curiosidad por ver el motivo por el que su hermano le había invitado a beber así que le siguió el juego. Escuchó que Saga estaba por quedarse dormido y vio desde su perspectiva la habitación. Le llamó la atención las marcas de la pared.

Cuando era un niño, Saga solía hacer marcas en la pared pero nunca le había dicho porque las hacía, por eso había preguntado. Volvió a ver las muescas en la pared con un nuevo nivel de apreciación. Si en lugar de ser marcas fueran estrellas, habrían completado una galaxia. Trató una y otra vez de contarlas, pero al pasar las barreras de los trescientos se perdía. Ya le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza y decidió que no importaba si su cerebro terminaba hecho papilla, iba a contar todas y cada una de ellas. Saga, suponiendo por donde iban sus pensamientos, respondió.

—Son treinta y un mil cuatrocientas cuarenta.

Esas eran demasiadas veces… y no callaban las miles de preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza.

—¿Cómo…?

—Desde que tenía ocho años. Cuando me di cuenta que ya no podría estar a tu lado y cuidar de ti apropiadamente —lo escuchó tragar— te escuchaba llorar y me partía el corazón. Tus sentimientos importaban, βλασφημίες, aunque mi maestro pensara que eran irrelevantes. Merecían ser reconocidos e hice marcas en mí al principio —sonrió con autodesprecio—. No me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que eventualmente no me quedaría espacio en la piel para más marcas, por lo que utilicé las paredes del dormitorio. Tenía la esperanza de que algún sucesor pudiera ver esas marcas y entender lo que significaban. Tu sufrimiento y el mío. Que algún día, el gemelo menor pudiera salir a la calle orgulloso y ser tratado como un ser humano por derecho propio y no solo como la sombra de su hermano.

Kanon cerró los ojos y se lo imaginó por un momento. Poder salir a la calle sin su máscara o sin hacerse pasar por Saga cuando era un niño. Que en lugar de esas tontas muescas en la pared, hubiera recibido un abrazo o un mínimo de consuelo. Su corazón se estrujó, habría sido demasiado feliz aunque no hubiera tenido más que eso.

—Trece —dijo Kanon.

Saga lo miró confundido.

—¿Disculpa?

Kanon se levantó, se quitó la playera y le mostró los trece tatuajes que cubrían su torso y espalda, que usando su cosmo ocultaba cuando usaba las armaduras.

—Cada año, en el aniversario del incidente, me mandaba hacer un tatuaje.

Saga vio los trece tatuajes y se estremeció.

—Kanon, ¿por qu…?

_¿Por qué te torturarías voluntariamente con esos recuerdos?,_ quiso decir. Pero sin importar lo mucho que quiso poder decirlo fue incapaz así que dejó la frase volando.

—Porque existen recuerdos que duelen, pero a veces, esos recuerdos son lo único que nos queda. Y eso hace que valga la pena el dolor de atesorarlos.

Saga se quitó la playera y dejando a la vista esas pequeñas tentativas de no olvidar las veces que no pudo estar cuando su hermano le necesitó, se acercó y acarició la espalda del otro con reverencia.

—Ambos estamos marcados, ¿no?

Kanon soltó una risita algo áspera mientras tocaba por encima las pequeñas cicatrices que parecían pequeños zarpazos de gato en los brazos de Saga. Si no hubiera sido porque él era Kanon, gemelo de Saga, ni siquiera habría sabido que estaban allí.

—Eso parece.

Después de 21 años sin abrazarse, 14 años desde su pelea, 1 año desde su reencuentro, 6 meses desde su resurrección y 2 meses desde su tregua, Kanon y Saga intercambiaron un abrazo. Y se sintió como si sus almas rotas se hubieran unido de nuevo. Si alguien les hubiera preguntado, se habrían comparado con los kintsugi, no eran iguales y no podrían ser arreglados jamás, pero eran más fuertes ahora.

Estaban agotados pero reunieron fuerza y se arrastraron a la cama, se acostaron en la cama uno junto al otro. Y como había sido típico de ellos cuando niños, habían terminado hechos un twister. Pero los latidos de su corazón se habían vuelto uno solo.

Y eso al final del día era lo que importaba.

* * *

Esa era una de las pocas elecciones que no le habían dado un infarto. Hades tenía métodos cuestionables que involucraban su área de experiencia, al igual que Afrodita. Al menos Hermes tendía a ir por la diplomacia en lugar de alguna otra cosa.

Eso fue hasta que Artemisa le contó, que Poseidón había dicho, que había escuchado de Hera, quien había escuchado de Zeus, quien lo oyó de Deméter, quien se enteró por Perséfone, quien había escuchado a escondidas a Hades, quien había reprendido a Pandora por esparcir rumores, quien a su vez había escuchado a Aicaos quejarse de la petición de Hécate. Una petición que incluía ambrosía, poción de la verdad y licor del caro. Para Hermes. Y conociendo a su hermano y a los gemelos, eso solo podía terminar de una forma: una tragedia.

Por fortuna, todo salió relativamente bien. Terminaron hablando y confesando lo que habían querido decir por años. Aunque sentía algo de lástima por cómo iban a despertar al día siguiente, la ambrosía en pequeñas dosis no hacía gran daño en los humanos pero en combinación con todo el alcohol que tomaron iban a sufrir la resaca del siglo; no en vano los dioses mezclaban la ambrosía con licor para que les hiciera efecto. Destelló una poción para la resaca y una cantidad ingente de analgésicos para el día siguiente.

Tenía la esperanza de que todo terminara de esa manera, pero era iluso de su parte. No faltaba ser un genio para que los gemelos sumaran dos más dos y se dieran cuenta de lo que había pasado. En especial si se tenía en cuenta que eran expertos en diversas tácticas como esas. Como se le había prohibido intervenir, solo podía hacer una cosa.

Rezó.

* * *

Aquí hay un par de aclaraciones varias.

~Jeroboam es una medida de botella de champagne, esta botella alberga cerca de 3 litros de champagne.

~βλασφημίες significa "maldita sea".

~Kintsugi son floreros que una vez se rompen son arreglados con oro o plata por lo que las uniones de los pedazos forman patrones hermosos.

~Cuando empecé a escribir este cap entré en pánico por una pregunta bastante importante ¿twincest o no twincest?, al final decidí escribirlo como veía el cap en mi cabeza sin encasillarlo y así quedó. Un par de mis amigos lo leyeron y algunos me han dicho que les parece que su relación es muy fraternal y otros que hay twincest, así que cada uno es libre de verlo como prefiera ¿Ustedes como lo ven?


	5. Artemisa

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Como es el cumpleaños del hombre que disfruta de las peleas y las masacres, decidí publicar su capítulo. Este cap está dedicado a LadyVerseau; me hubiera gustado usar tu sugerencia, pero ya había escrito mas de la mitad con Artemisa, aunque prometo que Ares tendrá su momento con Death-Mask, y Lilith71 yo sé, los gemelos han sufrido mucho y merecen ser felices.

Dicho esto, sobra aclarar que solo me pertenecen la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Los review se agradecen muchísimo y espero sus apuestas.

Carpe diem.

* * *

Era toda una sorpresa que le hubieran asignado a ella el caballero de la muerte. Ella había esperado al caballero de Sagitario ya que ambos compartían el amor por la arquería, pero las trillizas no lo habían querido así.

En sí, no es que fuera el caballero de la muerte, pero ella lo veía así por su tendencia a regodearse en ella. Aunque debería cambiar su denominación. Escuchando los rumores que abundaban en el Olimpo, ella se había basado para darle un apodo, pero no se reflejaba en el caballero.

No era precisamente un secreto que ella apestaba en la cuestión de memorizar los nombres de la gente; incluso hoy en día se refería a la gente por apodos en su mente. Athena era la santurrona, Hera era la cornuda, Afrodita era la zo… la idea se entendía.

Ella no sabía cómo ayudar a la gente, las pocas veces que lo había intentado había fallado estrepitosamente, por lo que había acudido a la santurrona de su hermana por consejo. Prefería acudir a su hermano, después de todo eran mellizos, pero si alguien era peor que ella en ese tipo de cosas, era él. Habló con su hermana y esta le dijo que primero debía sentir empatía por el caballero y podría partir de allí. La cuestión era que en su cabeza, sin apodo, no era persona.

Y por eso estaba con un diccionario en la mano repasando palabras y sus significados esperando que alguna pudiera ser asociada con el caballero.

Como era de ese tipo de personas que se aburría muy fácil, decidió espiar a los otros dioses para ver que hacían con sus respectivos caballeros. Vio el toque de la promiscua de Afrodita en el caballero de Tauro, quien por cierto estaba de muy buen ver, del lúgubre ni el rastro y el chismoso de Hermes solo estaba esperando algo.

Vio que los gemelos estaban prácticamente remodelando el templo. Estaban limpiando y reorganizando todo. Por lo que podía decir, los gemelos no tenían un buen sentido del gusto, y para que Hermes no pudiera decir que nadie le ayudaba, ella lo hizo. Aplaudió y usando su cosmo reordenó todas las cosas a su gusto.

—¡Artemisa! —la regañó el chismoso.

Ella solamente se echó a reír y volvió a seguir a su propio caballero.

En esas lo vio comprando flores y yendo al cementerio. Viendo el monumento de una tal Helena de Asgard mientras lloraba. También vio a otro caballero sufriendo por verlo sufrir a él.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que había encontrado su apodo: ¡El tozudo!

* * *

Helena amaba las flores y desde que Death Mask la había conocido, siempre había un ramo recién cortado donde ella vivía. Por eso, aunque Helena no estuviera viva y ni siquiera su cadáver reposara en ese monumento, no podía evitar llevarle un ramo todos los días. Tenía fe que eso le sacara una sonrisa en el Helgafell. Sabía que aunque el muriera de forma digna y los dioses se apiadaran de él, nunca podrían estar juntos. Ella estaba en Helgafell y con suerte él terminaría en los Campos Elíseos.

Y lo triste era que aunque hubieran seguido al mismo dios, sus caminos seguirían separados. El habría ido al Valhalla o Folkvangr… o incluso Helheim ya que estaban. La violencia y la oscuridad eran parte intrínseca de su alma y hasta la llegada de Helena, no se había dado cuenta de lo malo que era.

Sintió tenuemente el cosmo de Afrodita a su espalda. Este estaba tratando de ocultarlo, pero se conocían por tanto tiempo que si el cosmo no lo hubiera delatado, esa sensación de que él era como un apéndice suyo, lo haría. En cuanto se volteó, este desapareció.

En los cerca de tres meses que llevaban luego de ser resucitados, su relación con Afrodita se había ido resintiendo. Siempre habían sido ellos dos contra el mundo, pero con la llegada de Helena a su vida y su posterior muerte, había un hueco en él y aunque Afrodita había intentado ayudarle, él había terminado alejándolo. Y con el tiempo, este había dejado de acercarse. No es que Death Mask lo hubiera hecho tampoco.

—Hay luces que no están destinadas a brillar por mucho tiempo —escuchó a su espalda.

Al voltearse, tuvo la tentación de atacar, pero como la diosa que estaba a su espalda no parecía especialmente hostil, se detuvo. Él tenía vagos recuerdos de haberla visto, pero no podía identificar quien era. Era alta, con el cabello color rubio y los ojos como un cielo estrellado.

La vio caminar en dirección a un bosque y no sabría decir porqué, la siguió. Ella llegó hasta uno de los arboles más gruesos y se apoyó contra él.

—¿Sabes?— Artemisa acarició la corteza del árbol— Ellos son verdaderamente inmortales, ni siquiera la furia de Deméter los pudo doblegar —entonces señaló un árbol con un tronco retorcido—. Pero a veces, una pequeña corriente los cambia irremediablemente. A veces me pregunto, ¿Qué tiene esta pequeña y efímera corriente que pudo cambiar a un árbol para siempre, cuando otras diferentes y más fuertes no pudieron? La respuesta es no lo sé, pero eso es lo que hace a nuestras pequeñas lucecitas tan valiosas ¿No lo crees?

¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué coño estaba diciéndole con eso? No tenía idea y antes de poder preguntar, desapareció. Durante un momento se quedó estupefacto por eso, habría dicho que estaba alucinando pero el remanente del cosmo de la diosa le dijo que no.

Como no le apetecía volver al santuario y tampoco quedarse vagando como un idiota por ahí, acudió a su lugar favorito del pueblo: el bar.

Allí, asintió como saludo a los que estaban ahí, que no eran muchos porque no eran ni las diez de la mañana y pidió una jarra de cerveza de las grandes. A esa le siguieron otras cuatro con las miradas preocupadas de la mesera. Al pedir la sexta, la camarera se sentó al frente suyo, sirvió un vaso para él y otro para ella.

—Va por cuenta de la casa, ahora dime, ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Tiene que pasar algo, podría estar celebrando?

Ella rodó los ojos e hizo una burbuja de chicle.

—Ve a quien te crea, bomboncito. He trabajado veinte años en el mismo bar y puedo decir sin equivocarme cuando un hombre ha encontrado el amor de su vida, su dios o su trabajo. También cuando los ha perdido.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

—Que parece que te dieron hasta en el carné de identidad. Y probablemente tiene que ver con el amor.

Terminó contándole todo, lo de ser el caballero de los horrores, de Helena, que ahora estaba perdiendo a su mejor amigo y la aparición/alucinación de una diosa. Esperaba que ella lo tachara de loco, pero solo fue por una porción de patatas con beicon y comió casi entretenida.

—La única relación que compartimos es de mesera-cliente, no eres mi amigo así que te puedo decir las cosas como son: eres un idiota.

Death Mask debía admitir que esa no se la esperaba y cuando él trató de replicar lo calló con un gesto.

—Mira bombón, la diosa tiene razón. Hay gente que llega, te cambia para siempre y se va. Así es como funciona la vida. Nos guste o no la gente se muere. La cuestión es, que este atrapado, chico. Crees que Helena y Afrodita son incompatibles.

—Oye, yo no…

—Tú sabes que sí, ellos son dos mundos que nunca se cruzaron. Helena solo conoció tu lado bueno, tu lado de luz. Afrodita conoce tu lado oscuro. Y por eso te sientes atrapado, no sabes quién ser y te aferras a Helena por eso. No sabes quién eres y ese es el problema. Te regodeaste de tus demonios para sobrevivir y luego te obligaste a enterrarlos. No sabes qué lugar tienen tus demonios ahora, ¿los ocultas o los usas de mascara?

Ella se levantó y se sacudió el delantal.

—Por cierto, no olvides que no somos buenos o malos, solo somos humanos.

La mujer se fue y él siguió bebiendo y pensándolo. Helena era de Asgard y solo había visto su lado bueno y Afrodita pertenecía al santuario y conocía casi todos sus demonios. Había estado tratando de ser el hombre que Helena hubiera querido en un entorno muy diferente y por eso le había hecho daño a Afrodita. La cuestión era que no quería ser ese bastardo nunca más. Tenía que encontrarse a sí mismo y luego podría lidiar con ello.

Luego de una jarra más se dio cuenta, él estaba tratando de ser o absolutamente bueno, dando la espalda a todo los que conocía porque ella los habría considerado malos, o absolutamente malo dándole la espalda a Helena. Y eso nunca había sido necesario.

Amaba a Helena y sabía que el amor nunca desaparecería, eso estaba bien, ella le había enseñado a ver lo bueno de la vida y a tener fe. Y Afrodita, era Afrodita, y el tratar de ser una mejor persona mucho más compasiva y estar con él no eran opuestos. Él entendería lo que él quería hacer y lo apoyaría como siempre lo hacía. Eso sí lo perdonaba primero.

Fue a pagar y dejó una generosa propina para la mesera. Mientras pagaba, el dueño del bar le contó que la vida había sido muy cruel con ella. Había querido ser vestal de Athena pero se había enamorado y el idiota la había dejado embarazada y se había ido. En único que le dio trabajo fue él y ella llevaba allí desde entonces. Parecía que una vez manchabas tu reputación, serías un paria por el resto de tu vida.

El dueño del bar le pasó la factura y cuando iba a botarla, vio una nota escrita al revés.

_Por cierto, bomboncito, tienes mucha suerte. _

_La mayoría de nosotros no logra encontrar un gran amor en su vida. _

_Tú tuviste dos._

Sonrió y le dijo al señor del bar que si a ella aún le interesaba ser doncella, fuera al santuario y preguntara por el caballero de Cáncer. Casi pudo imaginar la sonrisa de Helena.

Cuando salió del bar, ya era bastante tarde y caminando para el santuario vio un local de tatuajes. Como creía en que si uno iba a hacer algo, más le valía hacerlo bien, entró y pidió uno. Con el nombre de Helena.

La espalda aún le dolía cuando salió del local de tatuajes varias horas después, y estaba seguro que tendría una contractura de lo mucho que había durado en una misma posición. Su estómago gruñía, pero lo ignoró mientras subía las escaleras de los templos.

Cuando llegó al templo del arquero, sus pulmones no daban para más, y eso le dijo de forma muy concisa cuanto tiempo llevaba sin subir a ver a Afrodita. Hizo una nota mental de suplicar por un ascensor mientras se arrastraba hasta el templo de Afrodita.

No sabía si esperar a que Afrodita saliera a recibirlo o entrar sin avisar como siempre lo hacía. Al final, decidió hacer lo segundo. Llegó al jardín privado del templo y encontró a Afrodita usando un kimono azul oscuro con arabescos color sangre y el cabello recogido en una coleta desordenada.

No tenía ni una pizca de maquillaje y parecía que sus ojos ocupaban la mitad de su cara. El piso estaba salpicado de sangre y habían rosas por doquier, estas jugueteaban y se enredaban entre si y se deslizaban desde sus brazos haciendo patrones de espiral.

Parecía un niño pequeño jugando con algo que le daba consuelo.

A Afrodita siempre le había encantado jugar con las rosas, pero su maestro lo veía como un placer censurable y el estropicio que hacía le había disuadido de seguir haciéndolo. Tendría que limpiar y desinfectar los cortes, ponerse vendas, limpiar el suelo de sangre y recoger las rosas. Las últimas dos cosas irritaban a los demás caballeros, a quienes les había tomado años hacerse a la idea que su sangre no los iba a matar si este no tenía la intención de hacerlo.

Todo el mundo decía que Afrodita era hermoso de por sí, pero que cuando se arreglaba era inigualable. Se equivocaban. Así, sin preocuparse por su aspecto y con su sonrisa de deleite casi infantil, Death Mask podía asegurar que no había nada más hermoso.

Se aclaró la garganta y vio a Afrodita voltearse a verlo. Sorpresa parpadeó por sus ojos y Death Mask se sintió como un bastardo por darle la espalda a la única persona que se había preocupado por él.

—Traje cervezas, podemos beber y pedir una pizza.

Afrodita asintió y empezó a recoger las cuchillas.

—Tengo algo de vino en la alacena, no voy a beber la bazofia que tienes por cerveza.

Death Mask negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto señalando el desastre en el suelo.

—Ve a darte un baño, yo limpio esto.

No tenía que ver a Afrodita para saber que estaba sorprendido, nadie se ofrecía voluntariamente a entrar en contacto con sangre venenosa. A Death Mask la amenaza de morir le daba igual, pero aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta es que odiaba ver el rojo vibrante de la sangre de Afrodita salpicando cualquier superficie, en especial la pálida piel del sueco.

Recogió, limpió y desinfecto rápidamente el lugar. Fue por el kit de primeros auxilios y esperó a que Afrodita saliera de su baño. Sin intercambiar palabras, este se hizo a lado suyo y se quedó quieto mientras echaba pomada antiséptica en los cortes. Mucha gente solía asumir que Afrodita olía a rosas, pero ellos no eran Death Mask que sabía que él tenía el improbable pero relajante olor a hibisco, twin flower y océano.

Mientras terminaba de vendar las heridas se dio cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba eso, la sensación, de cuando eran dos chicos que solo podían confiar en el otro y que entendían los demonios que cargaban. Vio a Afrodita tratando de escudriñar en su mente para entenderlo, pero salvo que él le largara una perorata de disculpas, no podría sacar mucho en limpio.

Y no es que fuera a admitir que tuvo una charla con una diosa que lo llamó idiota y que se dio cuenta que estaba bien haber amado a Helena, pero que a veces algunas personas pasaban por tu vida para mostrarte otra perspectiva y que no siempre podían quedarse. Y que no debías dar nada por sentado, ni siquiera a tu más fiel amigo a quien habías hecho sufrir por ser un _coglione_ negándose a ver lo obvio.

Vio a Afrodita darse por vencido y empezar a levantarse para ir por el vino. Sin pensarlo, sujetó su antebrazo y cuando este frunció el ceño confundido, dijo la única palabra que moría por decir.

—Angelo.

Vio los ojos de Afrodita agrandarse por la sorpresa y su rostro iluminarse porque él era el único que entendía. La única cosa que se habían negado a intercambiar a pesar de tantos años de amistad, sus nombres de nacimiento. Existía cierto terror infantil que saber quienes habían sido antes de llegar al santuario, haría que el otro los viera como personas diferentes y más débiles. A partir de entonces Afrodita sería la única persona salvo el mismo que lo conocía. Le estaba dando la muestra más grande de amor y confianza que podía dar.

Los labios de Afrodita se curvaron en una sonrisa y se inclinó contra él para darle un beso en la mejilla. Luego se levantó y se fue por el vino. Cuando se levantó, se dio cuenta que pese a que el contacto había sido breve, había bastado para impregnarlo de su olor. No pudo evitarlo.

Sonrió.

* * *

Sabía que como los gemelos nunca se habían visto en la necesidad o el gusto de interactuar con humanos, nunca habían aprendido sus maneras. Como su gusto por la sutileza. El que ella hubiera hablado directamente con el santo, no le había hecho mucha gracia, y a causa de juntarse mucho con Apolo había adquirido su tendencia a decir mensajes crípticos, aunque viéndolo desde el lado analítico si ella hubiera dicho lo que pensaba directamente Death Mask se negaría a aceptarlo por lo tozudo que era.

De momento, estaba tratando de contener la risa al ver a los gemelos discutir por lo que llamaron una broma y luego diciéndole que alguien les estaba cambiando las cosas de lugar, como un fantasma. Y la verdad ver a Hermes al otro lado de la habitación, enfurruñado y maldiciendo a Artemisa, con Iris a su lado partiéndose de la risa, era demasiado para ella.

Así que se echó a reír.


	6. Apolo

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Tuve un bloqueo de escritor espantoso por lo que fui procrastinando, cuando me di cuenta el cumpleaños de Aioria se acercaba y quería tener el capítulo completo para entonces, así que con mucho esfuerzo aquí está. Espero que les guste y quiero ver por cual dios apuestan ahora.

Dicho esto, solo queda aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Los review se agradecen muchísimo.

Este capítulo está dedicado a LadyVerseau: jajaja, los dioses gemelos torturando a los pobres gemelos, ¡Los amo! Y el dios guardián de Camus… va a ser un personaje bastante curioso.

Carpe diem.

* * *

Le habían asignado al caballero más impetuoso de toda la orden. A él. Quien según las habladurías no tenía más que hielo en las venas. No necesitaba sus dones para darse cuenta que eso iba a terminar en desastre, y la mirada desolada de Athena, le dijo que ella ya se estaba resignando a que eso pasara. Eso, en lugar de serle indiferente, le irritó. Una parte emocional de sí mismo, que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, le hizo tomárselo en serio.

Vigiló al caballero durante un par de semanas y llegó a una conclusión: de haber podido habría elegido al caballero de acuario; pero como de perdidos al rio, debería tener un plan, y se temía que quitarle el temperamento a golpes no era una opción.

Optó por seguir observando e intervenir cuando fuera oportuno y de preferencia sin delatarse como la tonta de Artemis. Mientras el santo de Leo bajaba en dirección al pueblo, vio el cuestionable gusto de su hermana en el templo de los gemelos y como a Hermes parecía que le estaba dando un aneurisma, con un chasquido de dedos arregló el desastre. Decidió no hacer comentarios por la presencia de salvia, cruces y cosas un tanto… cuestionables como ¿amuletos vudú?

* * *

Si Aioria seguía así, iba a terminar arrancándose la piel a tiras de la frustración. Él era un león, maldita sea, si tenía que hacer algo lo haría y ya está. El problema es que no había nada que él pudiera hacer. En palabras de uno de los aprendices, un mexicano, todo se estaba yendo a la chingada.

Al fin había recuperado a su hermano, su familia había recuperado el honor, no había tenido ningún enfrentamiento con Shaka y ¡No había ninguna guerra por librar!, tenía todo lo que quería.

Pero como en ese tonto jueguecito, su hermano había vuelto pero no por completo y con muchos demonios; Athena-sama parecía tan paranoica y estresada que no le sorprendería que un día de estos lo llamaran a las armas. Como una estrategia para unir facciones divididas era tener una guerra contra un enemigo en común, y como ya no habían guerras que los unieran, todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Y tal parecía que estaba tan acostumbrado al frio egocentrismo de Shaka, y que este se estuviera comportando de manera muy extraña no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Ese día sintió algo extraño. Estaba seguro que Milo se burlaría si lo escuchara, pero sintió como si alguien caminara sobre su tumba y sentía los vellos de sus brazos erizados. Recorrió todo el templo de pies a cabeza pero no pudo encontrar algo diferente. Consideró empezar a golpear cosas y gritar, pero el inminente bullying de sus compañeros si lo hiciera, lo disuadió.

Vio su alacena vacía así que optó por ir a Rodoiro por comida y por algunos chocolates para Marín. Bajó al templo y vio que DeathMask había redecorado un poco su templo, había una foto de Helena y al pie un ramo de rosas tan hermosas que debían ser de Aphrodite, y para su sorpresa, vio a ambos caballeros jugando al póker.

Aunque no le agradara tanto lo irritante que era el cangrejo, se alegró de que hubiera arreglado sus problemas con el pez porque se veía tan miserable que hasta él sintió lastima. Además vio a una doncella servirles bebidas a ambos, y en su vida había visto a una doncella tan particular, tendría unos treinta y cinco años, tenía tatuajes que recorrían sus brazos y su cabello era un mosaico de colores. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la doncella unirse a la partida de poquer, solo la doncella de Death Mask haría eso.

Al bajar al templo de Geminis tuvo que detenerse para toser y estornudar por el olor a humo de incienso y ¿eso era salvia?, entró y entrecerró los ojos porque estos empezaron a picarle. El templo parecía haber recibido una redecorada bastante gótica con un amplio surtido de cruces y elementos religiosos varios, pero al menos no parecía estar dividido en dos. Vio a los gemelos jugando con algo que parecía sospechosamente a una tabla ouija pero no se atrevió a acercarse a averiguarlo. Echó a correr y si alguien le preguntaba el hambre llamaba, solo eso.

Llegó al templo de Tauro y el olor a comida hizo su estómago gruñir. Consideró entrar y birlarse algo de comida, igual eso a Alde nunca le había molestado, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que no estaba cocinando solo. Tal vez el humo contenía algo de María porque podría jurar que una amazona con un parecido sorprendente a Shaina estaba charlando con Alde mientras este cocinaba. Decidió sabiamente no tentar su suerte y mejor pasar de largo, aunque tomó notas mentales sobre lo que hablaban y como se comportaban los tortolos para contárselo luego a Marin o esta le daría una patada en sus partes nobles por no contarle el chisme completo. Tal parecía que el sentido del humor y la buena mesa ablandaban a cualquiera.

Bajó al templo de Aries y vio a Mu reparando armaduras mientras tarareaba una canción y charlaba alegremente con un par de santos de plata que estaban por allí.

Estaba llegando a la conclusión que sus compañeros estaban enloqueciendo: Mu se veía mucho más feliz y relajado, había dejado mucha formalidad de lado y ya no era solo amable sino amigable con todo el mundo; Alde había cambiado de look, era mucho más seguro y hasta tenía novia; y los gemelos eran muy cercanos y ya habían superado sus problemas pero habían adquirido un interés espeluznante por los libros de demonología; y Death Mask ya no era tan cruel ni pendenciero, se podría decir que era casi amable.

No sabía que secuencia de eventos ocasionaron el cambio, pero rezó a los dioses que también ayudara a su hermano. Él más que nadie lo necesitaba.

Fue, compró su comida y regresó a su templo corriendo por los demás como alma que lleva el diablo por los demás templos, no quería tentar su suerte. Comió algunas kurabie* mientras preparaba el desayuno para su hermano y el mismo. Preparó una bandeja con tyropsomo*, yogur griego, loukánica*, tahini*, mermelada de higo, aceite de oliva, pastel de queso, fruta picada, huevos escalfados, frumenty*, infusión de hierbabuena y café.

Subió hasta el templo de su hermano. Vio a Shaka darle un puñetazo a la pared y como parecía tan perturbado decidió no hacer ningún comentario. Dohko estaba tomando te mientras miraba al infinito como si este contuviera todas las respuestas. Milo estaba agarrándose a golpes con Camus así que por la seguridad de la bandeja que portaba optó por irse lo más rápido que pudiera.

Al llegar al templo de su hermano suspiró y entró. Si no fuera de conocimiento común que su hermano lo habitara, bien podría pasar por abandonado. Cuando era niño, Aioros había decorado su templo con un montón de chucherías que había comprado a lo largo de sus viajes y siempre tenía una pila de cartas de sus amigos por responder.

Cuando este había muerto, se habían deshecho de todas salvo las pocas que él había podido robar a hurtadillas; y ahora que había vuelto este no se había molestado en comprar más. Aunque tenía bastantes cartas de viejos amigos y admiradores que se iban apilando en un escritorio, juraría que no les había dado un solo vistazo.

Su hermano estaba sentado en uno de los divanes mirando al techo. Temió que hoy fuera uno de sus días malos. Aioros tenía tres tipos de días, los buenos, los malos y los peor que malos. En los buenos, este interactuaba con él y con mucha suerte podía sacarle algo de conversación. En los malos se aislaba y se ponía agresivo con cualquier persona que traspasara sus límites. En los peores, solo se quedaba mirando un punto fijo inconsciente de lo que pasara a su alrededor y parecía un cadáver.

Aioria se aclaró la garganta y vio a su hermano voltear a verlo, no era mucho pero era algo. Lo vio suspirar y vio el atisbo de una sonrisa, no como si sonriese falsamente sino como si estuviera demasiado agotado para hacerlo. Comieron y aunque parecía que Aioros trataba de ponerle atención le era imposible y lo máximo que obtenía era un asentimiento o algún gesto vago. Aunque Aioria no fuera un llorica, sin importar lo que Milo dijera, quiso llorar en ese momento.

_"Lamento que el pobre Aioria tenga que lidiar con la sombra que soy ahora. Es muy injusto con él. Su tenacidad para evitar que me hunda hace que yo no quiera caer tampoco. Solo espero que algún día pueda perdonarme por como lo estoy haciendo sufrir."_

Escuchó esa voz en su cabeza que sonaba como su hermano, si no fuera por lo agotado que se veía diría que este lo había dicho en voz alta, pero no. Quiso creer que había sido una alucinación o como cuando le parecía escuchar la voz de su hermano a medida que crecía, pero un pequeño remanente de cosmo de su hermano le dijo que quizás no era una alucinación.

—¿Un día duro, hermano? No te preocupes, vendrán otros mejores. —Se acercó a él y le despeino el cabello como Aioros hacía con él cuando eran niños— Tengo que irme, vendré para cenar.

Luego de eso, fue a entrenar. A veces podía jurar que escuchaba voces en su cabeza, pero como ninguna le había ordenado matar a todos, optó por asociarlo al estrés. Al terminar, platicó con Milo un rato y se fue a su templo.

Se encontró con Shaka de camino y como de costumbre le invitó a beber algo. Al pobre hombre le hacía falta untarse de pueblo y si había alguien que parecía necesitar la distracción, ese era su compañero.

—Agradezco la invitación por enésima vez, pero por enésima vez la rechazo —dijo Shaka en un tono bastante indiferente.

Tuvo ganas de zarandear al caballero de virgo. Antes la indiferencia de Shaka se debía a que se veía a si mismo más allá de las emociones mortales, pero ahora era como si intentara con todas sus fuerzas usar esa máscara pero sin la paz que le caracterizaba.

_"Gracias por intentarlo, pero aún no puedo Aioria. Sé que eventualmente te cansaras y créeme que quisiera hacerlo pero es demasiado abrumador. De todas formas, no tienes idea de cuánto valoro que lo intentes."_

Escuchó la voz de Shaka en su cabeza. Por la apariencia perdida del caballero, si este le había proyectado sus pensamientos, lo había hecho de forma inconsciente. Pero el remanente de cosmo que sintió, le dijo que al menos no eran imaginaciones suyas.

Asintió y se encogió de hombros con despreocupación, recordó que Shaka tenía los ojos cerrados así que habló.

—No te preocupes, será para la próxima. Estoy seguro que eventualmente accederás.

Escuchar pensamientos una vez era algo extremadamente raro pero podía ser una coincidencia, después de todo eran caballeros de Atenea y cosas más raras habían pasado en su vida. Pero escucharlos dos veces… eso era demasiado improbable y al final solo se le ocurrieron dos posibilidades; la primera, que había desarrollado telepatía sin darse cuenta; o la segunda, un dios aburrido que quería crear una guerra santa.

En otro momento, habría acudido a Shaka por consejo dado que sus habilidades y conocimientos estaban orientados hacia esa área, pero dado que él era uno de los involucrados… optó por la segunda mejor opción. El patriarca Shion.

Así que al final terminó bebiéndose el contenido de dos teteras completas mientras le contaba al patriarca lo raro que había sido su día mientras este escuchaba poniéndole atención y mirándolo como si este supiera algo que él no, pero como el patriarca le llevaba algo más de doscientos años de experiencia no andaba muy desencaminado. Aunque para su vergüenza también terminó confesándole como consideraba que su mundo estaba hecho trizas.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Aunque creas que no puedes hacer nada, siempre puedes intentarlo y a veces con eso basta —fue toda la respuesta que el patriarca le dio a su diatriba.

Aioria asintió algo decepcionado por la corta respuesta pero con fe de que quizás si intentaba lo suficiente podría volver a la normalidad. Se prometió que intentaría una y otra vez sin darse por vencido hasta que recuperara a los que amaba; así muriera en el intento.

Agradeció al patriarca y antes de abandonar el recinto, escuchó que el patriarca le dijo algo.

—Los regalos de los dioses no suelen ser dados con mala intención, así que aprovecha su benevolencia porque esta es una dama voluble.

Al llegar a su casa, vio un pequeño paquete envuelto de forma bastante tosca. Como no tenía tarjeta no sabía quien se lo había enviado por lo que la curiosidad le pudo y lo destapó. Había un pequeño juguete viejo y remendado del tamaño de la palma de su mano, que para un pequeño Aioria lo había significado todo. Porque era el primer y único juguete que había recibido, cortesía de su hermano. Cuando su hermano había muerto, lo había enterrado con él.

En ese momento recordó que ese día era su cumpleaños y negó con la cabeza sorprendido por el obsequio que estaba seguro que provenía de su hermano. A pesar de que la oscuridad embargara el alma de su hermano, este no lo había abandonado y eso le dio esperanza.

Se echó a llorar.

* * *

Athena vio el tipo de don que Apolo le había dado a Aioria, solo quedaba esperar que fuera temporal y agradeció que no le hubiera hecho algo peor… como darle el don de la profecía. Sin embargo habría apreciado un enfoque un tanto más sutil, luego recordó de quien estaban hablando y volvió a agradecer porque su hermano no hubiera tratado de meterle sentido a tortazos.

Sintió el cosmo de su hermano desaparecer e intercambió una mirada con Shion y supo que no era la única que trataba de no reírse al ver a los gemelos con un porte solemne jurando y perjurando que había un fantasma en su templo, junto con un Hermes tramando venganza por la intervención de los gemelos. Mientras ella trataba de mantener un gesto neutro mientras les aseguraba que no habían fantasmas en el templo y que eso no volvería a pasar... esperaba. Pero dado que aún quedaban siete dioses por participar no supo si podría mantener esa promesa. Al menos les daba crédito, algunas de sus intervenciones eran muy divertidas.

Habían días que amaba a su familia, y definitivamente ese era uno de ellos.

* * *

*No sé si lo conocen, pero es bastante popular donde yo vivo y por ejemplo una persona dice "yo deseo un auto" y la siguiente persona dice "concedido, pero no tiene motor" y así van jugando.

*Kurabie: es una galleta típica del mediterráneo que se hace con harina de almendra, azúcar, clara de huevo, vainilla, margarina y pistacho.

*Tyropsomo: espirales de queso.

*Loukánika: es un tipo de salchicha seca de cerdo aromatizada con semillas de hinojo y cáscara de naranja, a veces ahumada.

*Tahini: es una pasta hecha a partir de semillas de sésamo molidas.

*Frumenty: es una preparación similar a las gachas pero en lugar de ser de avena, es de trigo.


	7. Deméter

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Ha pasado un tiempo y lo siento muchísimo por eso, pero la universidad me ha dejado sin tiempo y eso no ha ayudado a mi bloqueo en lo absoluto. Así que trataré de ponerme al día lo más rápido posible. Dicho esto, aunque Amaranth no vaya a leer esto, quisiera responderle de todas formas, me alegra que te haya gustado hasta donde leíste y entiendo tu punto, no te gusta el yaoi y aunque trato que el fic esté en una área gris, lo comprendo aunque es una lastima que no lo sigas mas.

Dicho esto, espero que les guste, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y los review se agradecen muchísimo. Espero sus siguientes apuestas.

Carpe noctem.

* * *

Deméter no estaba especialmente feliz porque la pusieran de niñera de un santo, tenía cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer con su tiempo, muchas gracias, pero no era la que peor había salido librada, aún hoy se reía de imaginarse a Hades como niñera, ni siquiera su hija la había regañado por eso dado que ella también se había burlado de eso... Y con ganas.

Hay quienes la describían como amable y comprensiva, otros la describían como una perra, ella misma admitía ser bastante ambivalente, pero ella era la que más contacto con la tierra tenía, ni siquiera Athena podía competir con eso... aunque los humanos eran otro asunto. Su relación con ellos era compleja, su hija la denominaba de amor-odio, y no era precisamente por su culpa, si ellos no tratarán a la tierra y las plantas como sus esclavos personales destruyendo ecosistemas y osando quejarse por eso, todo sería mucho mejor.

Como los demás antes que ella, se había puesto a seguir a su caballero asignado y estaba bastante conforme en lo que a relación con la naturaleza se refería, trataba lo que le rodeaba como si fueran seres sintientes y sensibles, incluso lo había visto curar plantas de su jardín con su cosmo. Pero había notado que se aislaba demasiado, le faltaba... calle. Por suerte, era algo con lo que podía trabajar.

* * *

Sonrió ante las ideas que se le ocurrieron.

Shaka estaba en una posición que dudaba que alguien envidiaría, aunque lo más probable es que se burlaran de la posición en la que estaba. La gente consideraba que él se creía un dios y se mantenía alejado de todo lo que le rodeaba como una deidad haría, lo triste es que razón no les faltaba. Pero no de la forma en la que creían.

Los dioses dominaban en 9 sentido, eran entes cósmicos que estaban más allá de lo físico, de hecho ellos eran energía del cosmo pura y por ello ni cuerpo físico tenían per se, necesitaban concentrarse y renunciar a cuotas ingentes de su poder para mantenerse en forma tangible. Y eso explicaba porque preferían mantenerse en el Olimpo. Al ser el cosmo una fuerza universal y al ser ellos cosmo puro, podían conectarse con los matices más primordiales de esa energía y sentir hasta las más pequeñas cosas, ya que el cosmo era una energía que se retroalimentaba mutuamente. Shaka tenía la misma habilidad o maldición según se mire.

Su conciencia del cosmo era tan profunda y arraigada dentro de sí, que la cantidad de información que obtenía de esta solo podía ser catalogada de abrumadora. Cuando era un niño que todavía no entendía el alcance de sus poderes, había mirado fijamente una roca, solo una pequeña roca que había en el camino, y había podido leer todos y cada uno de los rastros de cosmo que contenía, la esencia de las personas que la tocaron, las emociones que sintieron y las vidas que tuvieron, al igual que el sufrimiento que padecieron, sintió el recorrido de esa roca, los lugares en los que había estado y las montañas y volcanes de los que había sido parte hasta los átomos que se unieron para darle origen. Esa experiencia casi lo enloqueció.

Su maestro le dio dos opciones: sus sentidos o la locura.

Por eso él había renunciado a contemplar los colores y el mundo que le rodeaba, para no quedar atrapado en un bucle de revivir el pasado una y otra vez, envidió a Asmita por nunca haber tenido que enfrentar esa elección; a tocar las texturas de todo lo que había a su alrededor para no ver por todo lo que habían pasado, de hablar con la gente para no terminar zambullido en sus más oscuros pensamiento, a duras penas podía comer cada cierto tiempo, unas dos o tres veces al año a lo sumo, porque las náuseas le ganaban cada vez que lo hacía.

No podía negar que eso era increíblemente duro y que requería toda su fuerza de voluntad mantenerse, pero lo que más le dolía era el verse tan obligado a aislarse de la gente a tal punto de no poder ni escuchar sus voces por esa misma razón, y como había dicho Helen Keller, el oír la voz de otra persona era el contacto más estremecedoramente humano que cualquiera podía tener.

Dados los acontecimientos recientes, estaba cayéndose a pedazos. Ya no eran necesarios, solo tenían que vivir sus vidas mortales como mejor pudieran y ser felices antes de ir al inframundo. El problema es que él a diferencia de los demás, no podía… y a diferencia de los demás si quería. Voluntariamente se habría arrancado los ojos si con eso supiera que podría ser parte del mundo una vez más. Pero los dioses eran crueles y el mundo no funcionaba así.

Vio la mirada resignada del caballero de Leo al invitarlo por enésima vez a las correrías con su hermano sabiendo que lo iba a rechazar, pero para su sorpresa dijo:

—Si.

Por la cara del custodio del cuarto templo, no se lo había esperado y ya que estaban, él tampoco. Sabía que cuando acabara iba a lamentarlo, pero era un caballero de Athena y los caballeros no se retractaban.

Eso explicaba el porqué terminó yendo a un mercado repleto de gente donde estaba tan rodeado de personas que habría podido demandar a medio Rodoiro por acoso sexual y fue tan toqueteado que al salir de ahí apestaba al perfume de quince personas diferentes y sabía todos los chismorreos del lugar.

Luego de eso, lo acompañó a ver a su hermano. Solo planeaba saludar, hacerse en una esquina y tratar de hacerse invisible, pero ver a Aioros tan miserable pudo con él. Así que ahí estaba él, tratando de enseñarle a meditar con el absoluto apoyo de Aioria, el cual estaba tan emocionado que parecía animadora americana. De milagro no había sacado los pompones y megáfonos.

Y solo los dioses sabían cómo, porque él no lo entendía, eso había sido lo más normal de su día.

No supo cómo terminó participando en una ceremonia espiritista en la casa de los gemelos, mientras les explicaba que definitivamente no habían fantasmas, simplemente la presencia de un par de dioses traviesos, mientras se las ingeniaba para no contarles esto último, porque si su diosa no les había contado de los jugueteos de los dioses, sus razones tendría. Aunque al menos no tenía que lidiar con la guerra fría que tenían Saga y Kanon, Hermes no era tan idiota como parecía.

Luego terminó en un debate sobre las propiedades de la flor de loto dependiendo la estación con Afrodita y el aporte ocasional de Camus. Debía admitir que estaba levemente impresionado por la cantidad de conocimiento bibliográfico que tenía un deprimido Camus y un poco sorprendido por Afrodita ya que a pesar del conocimiento práctico de las plantas que dominaba, parecía estar en otro lugar y aun así se las arregló para enseñarles una que otra cosa.

A estas alturas del día, estaba prácticamente seguro que le habían echado algo en su bebida porque de lo contrario no se explicaba por qué demonios accedía a todo lo que se le preguntara. Y también estaba considerando seriamente inyectarse morfina para el dolor de cabeza que tenía, por su cabeza corría tanta información que todo lo que quería era dispararse y librarse de su miseria.

Se encontró con Mu y no supo cómo terminó acompañándolo mientras reparaba la armadura de Pegaso, luego de que Seiya la rompiese… otra vez. Mientras tanto charlaban y se alegraba de oír a su amigo mucho más relajado y que este había superado su insignificante problema con sus poderes. Al parecer Hades tenía más talentos aparte de tratar de matarlos a todos.

Antes de irse, Mu le pasó una caja de cedro llena de hierbas.

—Parece que tienes una admiradora, me han pedido que te lo dé.

No sabía quién pensaría en darle un obsequio y ya había llegado al punto que no podía importarle menos, ahora se conformaba con una lobotomía.

Shaina y él nunca habían sido cercanos, por eso estaba sorprendido de terminar en la fiesta sorpresa que Alde había organizado para ella. En situaciones normales, el consideraba que quizás habría disfrutado de ella, pero ya no le importaría si le hacían una lobotomía sin anestesia mientras se la hicieran. Pero debía admitir que la comida era lo más cercano al nirvana que él hubiera conocido.

Y en medio de esa fiesta, terminó jugando a las cartas con Death Mask, su peculiar doncella y Dohko, y solo Buda sabía cómo, había terminado ganando. Suerte de principiante y todo eso…. O el que hubiese aprendido a contar las cartas, cortesía de ver a Camus hacerlo.

Todo el mundo suponía que él era el responsable de la orden por lo que le adosaron a Milo, alias el disoluto del santuario. Y dada su incapacidad a negarse a las preguntas o sugerencias de la gente recientemente adquirida, terminó siendo arrastrado por Milo por al menos la mitad de los bares de Atenas, hasta que los echaron de todos ellos, ya sea porque cerraban o por peleas. Él nunca había estado en una pelea de bar en su vida y había terminado en 3, con una pequeña colección de moretones y cortes menores, tenía que reconocer que los hombres ebrios sabían cómo pelear. Además de tener que escuchar y consolar a Milo mientras se desahogaba de su odio-preocupación por su mejor amigo.

Una vez lo dejó tranquilo en su templo, corrió, o mejor dicho, se arrastró de forma bastante indigna al suyo, tratando de evitar encontrarse con alguien más. A esas alturas, planeaba golpear con tanta fuerza su cabeza y quizás así su dolor pasaría.

Aunque su cerebro estaba al punto del colapso y su nariz estaba sangrando por tanta sobrecarga de información, había sido el mejor día de su vida. Lo más probable es que no pudiera salir del templo en lo que restase del año si no quería ver a Hades antes de lo previsto, pero había valido la pena.

Antes de irse a dormir, se preparó una taza de té y decidió probar la mezcla que le habían pasado a Mu, la saboreó y aunque no tenía un sabor que se dijera apetitoso, si notó un cambio cuanto menos curioso. Todo el ruido en su cabeza empezó a silenciarse, sorbo a sorbo, hasta que no era más que un ruido sordo fácil de ignorar y su cabeza poco a poco dejó de palpitar hasta que el dolor que lo tuvo al borde de un ataque momentos antes, desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido en primer lugar.

Olisqueo el té y le llegó una imagen de bosques, de flora, de vida y primavera, sonrió, quizás los dioses no eran tan crueles después de todo.

* * *

Athena había visto las andanzas de su caballero, durante un rato temió que delatara el acuerdo de los dioses, pero por suerte no lo hizo; luego lo vio hacer cosas que todo el mundo pensaría que el odiaba pero que el secretamente quería hacer. Y debía admitir que Shaka podría ser un novato pero sabía defenderse en una pelea callejera… y que ella misma quería participar en una.

Agradeció a su tía por su mezcla patentada para bloquear la sensibilidad al cosmo y consideró pedirle algo de su hierba desinhibidora, sino siempre podría pedírsela a Dionisio, su co-creador. Los resultados serían muy divertidos.

* * *

** La frase que Helen Keller dice es: "Entre no ver y no oír sin ninguna duda es mucho peor no oír, pues no ver te incomunica con los objetos pero no oír te incomunica con las personas, y eso te convierte en un objeto". Ella nació vidente y oyente en 1880, pero una enfermedad la dejó ciega y sorda, con esfuerzo logró obtener un título universitario y cambió la forma en la que se veía a las personas discapacitadas.


End file.
